


Twenty Random Facts About Rabastan Lestrange

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An alternate version of Rabastan's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/196991">20 Facts</a>.</p><p>For Iulia_linnea’s <a href="http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/360172.html">Harry Potter Random Facts Fest</a>.  This is the third iteration of this list for Rab, and my favorite so far.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twenty Random Facts About Rabastan Lestrange

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate version of Rabastan's [20 Facts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196991).
> 
> For Iulia_linnea’s [Harry Potter Random Facts Fest](http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/360172.html). This is the third iteration of this list for Rab, and my favorite so far.

1\. Though Rab was a planned child, he was ignored once he was born. He was only the Lestrange’s contingency plan, and they treated him as though he were a nuisance relation. He never went without, though, except when it came to their love.

2\. When Rab was still quite small, he constantly sought his parents’ affections with no luck, eventually realizing in his own childish way that they were only interested in their eldest son. So he focused his affections on Ro as well. They were returned gladly. Rab often curled up in his brother’s lap while he did his studies, despite their mother’s admonitions that Ro should not allow it. Their father said it harmed no one, and so Rab was allowed to stay.

3\. Rab’s favourite thing when he was small (aside from his big brother) was a huge bunny Ro bought for him that was about half his size, which he named Bunny. He dragged it everywhere with him; eventually leaving it tattered, matted and filthy. His mother hated it. She threw it out several times, and each time, Ro brought it back to his baby brother, finally getting to the point where he told her off for doing it. It didn’t stop her from making sure it was permanently thrown away during Ro’s first month at Hogwarts, so that it was too late for him to retrieve it when he returned. Rab cried for months after.

4\. When Rab got on his mother’s nerves for having nothing to do while Ro was at school, she hired a violin instructor and insisted he take lessons three times a week, just so he would be out of her hair. Rab hated doing it, and his fingers constantly hurt at first, but when Ro was home, he kissed them better and listened happily while Rab tried to play for him. He still plays even now. Far better, of course, with the constant practice. But he still hates his mother for forcing it on him.

5\. Ro was his only playmate until he was five. When Ro began to attend Hogwarts, and their mother began allowing his cousins to come visit for the day every so often. Never too long, of course. She hated dealing with children. Of course, he never enjoyed spending time with them so much as with his brother.

6\. Ro taught Rab his first spell. Their father had just taught Ro about the Unforgivables, and so he had to show his little brother. Rab managed to (somewhat successfully, though less than both brothers believed) use the Imperious on a fly with his brother’s wand, and made it zoom at them.

7\. One of Rab’s fondest memories is riding to Hogwarts that first time, and being sorted into his brother’s house. He had a fit, though, when Ro wouldn’t let him sleep in his dorm room.

8\. That first year was when Bellatrix Black really came to Rab’s attention. He’d seen her before, but she meant nothing until he saw her with his brother at school that year. He hated her forever after.

9\. That summer, angry at his brother because he’d realized they would only have the one year at school together, Rab confronted him. Somehow, the fight evolved from an argument into the two entangled on Ro’s bed. It was Rab’s first time. He never looked back. Ro is still his favourite lover. Ro is also the only one he allows to top him.

10\. After Ro left Hogwarts, Rab let himself explore, first with older boys he knew he could manipulate, then later with his year-mates, and finally with younger. None of them meant anything to him. His favorite way to torture his brother during this time period was to suggest he was sleeping with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius and Ro competed for a great many things, and Ro hated the idea that he would have to share his brother with him as well. It was never true, though. Rab thought Lucius was a complete popinjay, and would never have let the young man touch him.

11\. In the fall of Rab’s sixth year, Ro announced his engagement to Bella. Rab went into a funk and took it out on a few of the younger students in Slytherin. Including Regulus Black. It was his way of getting a bit of his own back from the Black family. And Regulus was an easy target, given his older brother’s disownment the previous summer. They were lovers for several months before Rab pushed him away abruptly and moved on to Barty Crouch Jr.

12\. Rab was his brother’s best man at his wedding. He was able to smile through the ceremony because he’d managed to seduce his brother that morning before they Apparated to Black Manor.

13\. Their parents died two months after Ro’s wedding. Rab never missed them. Some speculated that he or his brother might have had something to do with their deaths, but no charges were ever brought.

14\. After he left Hogwarts, he moved into Ro and Bella’s home in London. Rab and Bella barely tolerated each other. Finally, Ro insisted that Rab find his own place before the two killed each other. Rab blames her for planting the idea in his brother’s head even now.

15\. Rab only got the Mark because Ro had one already, and Ro was still the centre of his world. He never believed in Voldemort’s cause. He barely believed in blood purity. But he didn’t want to be declared a blood-traitor, either. And really, Muggles were no better than animals, so what could it hurt?

16\. Rab's first kill wasn't with his wand. It was with an antique knife that had been passed down in their family to every second son born to the Lestranges. It is the one gift of his family's that he truly loves. Aside from his brother. He doesn’t remember the face of the man he killed. Just the feeling of his blood on his hands, and watching the light fade from his eyes. He was high on it for days after.

17\. Rab was engaged for about a year before he was sent to Azkaban. He was never interested in women, but he was surprisingly fond of her, though he was never specifically attracted to her. It was just the thing to do, because he was pure-blooded, and needed to have his own heir.

18\. In the end, he was only captured by the Aurors because he refused to let his brother go with Bella to torture the Longbottoms alone. He was sure if they were caught, she would give up his brother to get away, and he wasn’t about to let that happen. He brought Crouch along with them, in hopes that the boy’s father would be softer if he realized his own son was involved. If he’d known how bad the rift between them was, he’d likely have turned the boy in himself and tried to garner favour that way.

19\. Their time in Azkaban drained many memories of his early life with Ro. The one he is most conscious of missing is the morning before Ro’s wedding. He remembers the sense of amusement and triumph each time he saw Bella that day, but not why. He doesn’t remember Bunny at all.

20\. The greatest moment of Rab’s life was after the final battle when he found Ro, now free from his wife, and the two escaped to British West Indies, where they lived happily together for the rest of their lives.  



End file.
